The Hokage's Assistant
by otakusocial
Summary: There is a rumour going around the village that had everyone curious: the Hokage has gotten himself a personal assistant. But because she's not a shinobi, she is hardly qualified. Rumours become more creative when people realize how gorgeous she is.
1. The Rumour

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Inuyasha does not belong to me.

**Summary: **There is a rumour going around the village that had everyone curious: the Hokage has gotten himself a personal assistant. But because she is not a shinobi, she is hardly qualified. So her purpose is under scrutiny, is there something more? Rumours get more creative when people realize how gorgeous the hokage's assistant is.

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I must say that I struggle at writing, mostly from lack of time and a muse, but of course there are moments where I become inspired to write.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**1. The Rumour**

There was a rumour around the village that had everyone curious; the newly named Hokage had gotten himself a personal assistant. True to fact that every Hokage before hand had had an assistant, but what was curious about this assistant, is that she is a civilian. It is a well known fact that each and every Hokage's assistant had and has to be a special elite shinobi. To have a personal assistant -- being around the Hokage at all times, they are silently considered the Hokage's bodyguard -- of the Hokage possess no skill in offering protection, just serves no purpose.

To say that there was a commotion based on that fact alone, it was nothing compared to the wild upheaval that ensued after hearing that said _female personal assistant _was beyond beautiful. Rumours about the assistant and the Hokage took a less than respectable turn; each man having heard a hint of the rumour had nose bleeds; each woman became flustered and felt a bit scandalized themselves; the whole ninja clans had been outraged -- it was, of course, not right to partake in such a scandal, it had nothing to do with the fact that some clan members did not acknowledge the man as deserving of the title -- and had become more insistent in their demands of reassigning the woman.

There was a rumour, which could probably be true, because it was said by a woman who had heard it from the wife of a man that had delivered a package to the hospital and had heard a stray conversation from a nurse who had told her co-worker this (this is a remembered quoted conversation of the two nurses):

Nurse One: " Poor man, I had heard from Sakura-san that he will certainly be out of duty for quite a while, he had sustained a hefty amount of bone damage. I heard that he has five broken ribs, a broken leg, a twisted arm and a cracked hip. And don't even get me started at the amount of chakra damage he has throughout his system. He could be in inactive duty for at least 2 months, and that is only if he is even allowed to go back to duty."

Nurse Two: " What could have possibly happened?"

Nurse One: " Well I heard it from Sakura-san herself, she had been reprimanding the man heavily when he was conscious. It seems that he had gone ahead and made some lewd comments to the Hokage's assistant. Telling her that she was nothing but a common 'you know what' and that the Hokage should not sully his reputation by parading with a such a harlot."

There were many more conversations between the nurses, but the rest of the story went that the Hokage and his assistant happened to be at a restaurant, enjoying a quality dinner after a long day of heavy work and not very appealing cafeteria food. It seems that the ninja (who, with confirmation from the bartender, been under the influence of heavy drinking from the bar; girlfriend broke up with him, was what the bartender had said about the young man) had gone up and made a mess of the dinner, and after some insults towards the Hokage's assistant and the Hokage himself, he had also gone ahead and groped the young lady in front of everyone.

The woman who had heard from the wife of the man who delivered the package had said that the nurses had deemed his punishment quite fitting, and she too herself agrees.

After that incident, there was no more talk from the clans of having the assistant be replaced with someone more qualified. After the wrath faced by the man who had dared insult the assistant, they had smartly kept their opinions to themselves. They were not willing to face the wrath of a man they had rightfully named the most powerful and skilled shinobi of the village. It is not just a title, it is an honour and a recognition.

The rumours did not stop though; they were still spoken, and passed like wildfire around the village of Konoha, for there was a new turn of events that could very well confirm one rumour to be true.

A girlfriend of a cousin that had a friend who knew the boyfriend of the girl (who happened to be the assigned waitress to the Hokage and his assistant that night) _testifies_, adamantly states _under oath_, with a cross of her heart that there could be some truth, and maybe even give actual truth behind the rumour that the assistant and the Hokage were a couple. She says this (of course this is just a repeat of a conversation, and this may not be all she said, some passed on information have a way of altering):

Waitress, when she was speaking to her boyfriend at home: " Sweetheart, I swear to you, when that man had started talking about the assistant as a whore, a common hussy, the Hokage had broken the glass of wine in his hand. I saw it crumble to pieces before my eyes like dust, and don't even get me started with the utensils! The fork was literally ripped apart and I am really amazed that that man did not have any stab wounds. I say this because the Hokage himself was eating stake and there was a knife at his disposal. Anyway, the Hokage had turned red, and I don't mean his face. His eyes were red, and even though I was not that close to the commotion -- honey I would never put myself in danger -- I could literally feel death coming. I mean I am amazed the man is alive."

After that particular information had been spread through relatives, who told friends, who told acquaintances, who shared it during functions and events, and of course being overheard by some eavesdroppers, there was an energy that seemed to envelope the village in a frenzy and eager curiosity.

The talk of the town by the academy students and children: Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the village, is making kissy faces with his assistant.

The young girls had found it romantic, while the boys had found it acceptable, because Kagome Higurashi was indeed a gorgeous girl.

The talk of the town by the women (kunoichi and civilian alike): Kagome Higurashi bewitched/won the heart of Naruto Uzumaki/hero.

Some women found it romantic, while others seemed to be plotting ways to get rid of Kagome from the picture (they were so jealous).

The talk of the town by the men: Naruto Uzumaki is one lucky son of a bitch.

Everyone wanted to know his secret to get their own women; some wanted to be him, wanting the chance with Kagome; some were spiteful, but were silent in their protests because they all heard about the man in the hospital; some wished it not to be true and refused to believe the rumour, becuase Kagome Higurashi is indeed one gorgeous girl, had to be a perfect 10, and they wanted her available.

* * *

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this.


	2. Game Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed. It was nice to hear you enjoyed it, and also it was nice to see all the favorites and story alerts. Anyway, 4get-me-not, Kagome is just a civilian in Konoha, she has no adventures in the past, and has never fought demons; but there will be other Inuyasha characters present, though they will be human, no demons.

* * *

**The Hokage****'s Assistant**

**2. Game Plan**

On a nice Friday night, there was something strange happening in Konoha that had people questioning. You see, there was much commotion at a particular table at the pub that hosted five men; two of the men were bored and seemed to not particularly want to be there, and one was holding his companion back from beating up their final member, who was smiling away as he sipped sake.

Now seeing a man about to be killed by his companion while at the bar, was not what was strange (it is a bar, and people are expected to get smashed at a bar -- and that expression is not limited to alcohol); what was strange, was that the man was _smiling_. Now that statement may be peculiar -- what is so strange about a smiling man? -- but this is just not about any man: It is about Hatake Kakashi.

First of all, the strange thing about seeing Hatake Kakashi smiling, is _seeing _Hatake Kakashi smiling; one can actually see his lips, _in the flesh_. Seeing Kakashi mask-less is a peculiar happening; Kakashi never, and when one says never, they mean never in any circumstance -- Kakashi had been on a date once, witnessed by Genma (though he was hiding behind a bush, because he was spying), and the mask never came off during the kiss; it could be because Genma was there and Kakashi knew -- does Kakashi not have a mask on his face.

But that was not what was most odd, it was the smile on his face; better yet, the reason for the smile on his face. It was not a regular smile that one has when enjoying a glass of warm sake with his friends. No, this was a smile that cats have when they catch a canary; the expression of a dog when he gets his bone; this was a smile a man has when he got something good, and that something good had to be shared, but Kakashi's companions were denied!

You see, there was something very interestingly juicy that happened to Kakashi earlier that morning, which he had no interest in sharing at the moment -- he may even choose to never share; a cruel punishment if that were to be true. Kakashi's smile turned lewd and a perversely pleased chuckle escaped him as he reminisced.

Now the story began like this: Kakashi was late.

There was nothing more typical, and more expected, in Kakashi's day, than him being late. Having a set appointment with the Hokage -- Kagome had constantly reminded him about the meeting time in hours, minutes and seconds, so he wouldn't forget -- would not change his behaviour; in fact the tardiness was working to his advantage, because Kakashi had a game plan.

Mission Objective: Gain Kagome's attention.

Mission Procedure:

1. Be late and arrive at 1230 hours (Kagome spends her lunch time, aside from the atrocious cafeteria food, she wanted to avoid the gossip and jealousy of the women at the cafeteria)

2. Bring bento lunch

3. Eat in front of Kagome **IMPORTANT NOTE: **Mask on!

4. Repeat until attention acquired.

To anyone who doesn't know Kakashi, they would think him crazy -- there was no way a man can win over a woman just by eating. To those who knew Kakashi, would be split into two categories of responses regarding the plan: one, Kakashi was crazy, sure Kakashi was fast in eating (to avoid having people see him without a mask on) but it was not worthy of admiration; two, Kakashi was perverted, and think that he got some sort of kinky idea from the Icha Icha books he constantly read.

Before choosing a final supposition of the man's sanity and character, one must remember Kakashi's adage: Look underneath the underneath.

It was not about his eating abilities or having the woman admire his face when he eats; Kakashi was a genius, therefore he was more cunning than that. He was playing on the card that all women like a man of mystery -- a masked man was not that interesting because all ANBU wore masks -- and to play on the 'mysterious man' card, one must remember the fundamental rule: have the objective (Kagome) wanting (in this case, that would be wanting to see Kakashi's face; everyone has been wanting to see his face, but Kagome was a special woman and she was oblivious -- for the most part, if the rumours were true -- of male attentions).

The mission report went like this:

Monday, Kakashi was late and Kagome had been quite mad at him.

" I had reminded you, again and again, Hatake, the time you were supposed to be here. You would have to wait here in the office until I finish my lunch, I am not working through my break for you." Kagome seethed as she ate her udon.

Kakashi was ignored throughout the day -- when his stomach growled, Kagome did not even bother to share her udon; it was her favourite dish, and it was her form of punishment to Kakashi.

Tuesday, Kakashi was late and Kagome had glared at him at spotting his lunch box.

" You're insufferable." she mumbled as she went back to her ramen. Kakashi had purposefully been fast at his eating, and Kagome had chuckled and smiled cruelly at him.

Kakashi smelt a chicken in the air and turned to look at Kagome, and saw her smiling at him as she blew the aroma of her food at his direction.

" I still have 45 minutes before I start work Kakashi." She proceeded to chew her food slowly.

Wednesday, Kakashi was late and Kagome had not bothered to greet him with the same reminder of his tardiness, she just continued eating while reading a magazine.

Kakashi ate his meal at the same pace, but he had a distinct feeling someone was staring at him. He looked up and noticed Kagome still reading her magazine. But with keen eyes like Kakashi, he noticed that her braided hair had a few strands out of place.

Thursday, Kakashi, once again late, was met with a surprising scene; in the middle of the room, Kagome was sitting at one of the couches, eating a dish from one of his favourite restaurants.

" Don't think I'm not mad at you. You are the only company I have, so I might as well sit closer to you." Kagome spoke in between bites, not bothering to look at him.

Kakashi slowly made his way towards the couch he occupied for most of the week; admiring her black pencil skirt and v-neck white blouse, her legs were tucked to the side, instead of crossed.

" I did not know they delivered." Kakashi spoke as he set his bento lunch on the coffee table.

Kagome did not speak to him, but he knew she was watching because her shadow on the coffee table had indicated a slight upward position of her head. He couldn't help but smirk.

Friday afternoon, Kakashi saw Kagome sitting on the couch, eating a salad. He took his seat and set his lunch, starting their routine.

" Hatake-san." Kagome's soft voice broke the silence.

Kakashi looked up at her, waiting for her to continue, so he could eat his lunch.

" It's very rude you know." Kagome began, and at his raised eyebrow, she continued. " It is not proper etiquette for a man to eat with a hat on, so what makes you think you can eat with a mask on?"

" So you want me to take off my mask while eating?"

" Yes, it's only polite."

" You just want to see my face." Kakashi teasingly smiled at her, and had to note that she was very cute when she blushed.

" Hmm…" Kagome bit her lip as she looked away for a second before jutting her chin out, " this is only regarding your manners Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded his head, and slowly lowered his mask; he could feel the intent gaze on him, and noted her breath was held. At the final revealing of his face, Kakashi looked at her, unaffected: " Verdict?"

She blushed prettily and grew flustered as she started to stab at her salad. " I only wanted you to be polite."

They continued to eat in each other's company, when lunch break drew to a close, Kagome handed him his papers, but did not let go.

" You look good." Seeing his smirking face, she quickly added, " I'm only being polite."

That is the end of the story -- very interesting and worth a great value to the gossipers -- behind Kakashi's smile.

People would surely be in a frenzy at hearing his week of wooing Kagome. If it were any other girl, he would have shared his story with friends, but this was Kagome Higurashi. She was the talk of the town, and any story of her would surely spread through the village before the night ended; and Kakashi could not have that -- he had heard of the story about the man in the restaurant, and if there was any truth to the rumours, Kakashi did not want to risk his life for a few slaps on the back (men had a tendency to congratulate men by slapping them in the back, and he would get them if they knew his win with Kagome) -- he did have a sense of preservation.

So he kept his mouth shut even though Genma was ready to beat him in the ass. He could live with just the memory, for now; after all, Kakashi is a genius, and he had a game plan.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think?


	3. Disturbed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**A/N:** Thank you to those who have taken an interest in this story. This was written with a little rush, so excuse me if there are grammatical errors.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**3. Disturbed**

There were some disturbing news that Naruto had heard circulating in the building for a while -- which had not circulated outside the walls, because of their fear of him -- that had him uneasy. He was not a man who believed in rumours; but with the reputations of both the people in the rumour, it was hard to stay sceptical. So he had kept watch of Kagome (who, to no surprise, was the leading lady of the rumour) during work.

From what Shikamaru had taught him about women in-love (the accuracy could be questionably -- Shikamaru still found women troublesome), Naruto deduced that Kagome was not infected with love. The evidence from the past three days:

1. Kagome did not sigh excessively, she still sighed the same amount (corresponds to the amount of nagging she had to do to get him to work faster).

2. She still had the same degree of brightness in her eyes, it wasn't excessive -- though he was really confused with what Shikamaru meant about that.

3. Kagome did not daydream in excess -- Naruto knew that she zoned out at least five times during work.

4. She didn't doodle anything, aside from the dogs she always drew on her coffee napkin.

5. Lastly Kagome had always been beautiful (seemed to be even more so each day) so Naruto didn't really know if this was an effective measurement of love.

But it did not stop the dreadful feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, for a possible turn of events had just walked by him, heading to the unsuspecting assistant. The man (more like an opponent_ -- _an_ adversary_) walked by, smiling as he nodded his head in a _challenge_, that made it very hard for the young Hokage to keep his previous plans; he had an assistant to safeguard from perverts.

" Kakashi-sensei! Where are you heading?" Naruto caught up with the older man.

" Lunch." was Kakashi's simple answer. Naruto knew it could not be that innocent seeing as Kakashi continued walking away from the cafeteria, and was heading towards the general direction of his assistant.

The bad feeling continued to grow with every step he that drew them closer to Kagome. " Are you meeting someone for lunch?"

Kakashi gave him a smile (Naruto was really getting annoyed with that smile) and pointed towards the unsuspecting woman behind the desk. " Keeping Kagome company -- she is always alone for lunch."

Naruto may be dense at times, but he was sure that there was an accusation in that statement. Standing a bit straighter, he gave Kakashi a smile in return -- and he definitely meant it to be received as a challenge (closer to a warning). " You're right, I'll join _her_."

" Oh, Hokage-sama, Hatake-san, what brings you here?" Kagome asked behind her desk, her lunch in her hand.

" Decided to join you for lunch." Naruto answered quickly as he sat on the couch, watching Kakashi sit on the couch opposite him.

Kagome lifted a brow at Naruto, " You have no lunch Hokage-sama."

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment, his right hand automatically finding his hair to tousle. " I was hoping you had enough to feed me? Possibly?"

Kagome sighed -- making that the fourth sigh of this day. " Well at least I made enough to feed you."

Naruto was taken aback by the comment (he didn't have an idea at all that Kagome cooked him a meal). Naruto slicked a glance at Kakashi, and saw him stare questioningly at Kagome before turning his singular gaze to him -- and of course Naruto had to give Kakashi a smug smile (Naruto 1, Kakashi 0). " Thank you, I _love_ your food."

Everything had turned out beautifully when Kagome had sat beside him, preparing their lunch in front of Kakashi. Naruto of course, did not forget his investigation -- it was better to gather data when subject was in the presence of the _unwanted_ variable. Although he noticed nothing different in Kagome (even with Kakashi in her presence) Naruto could not shake off the feeling of unease. Now there was nothing more important for a shinobi, than their instincts -- and his gut was saying " don't let your guard down".

It happened in a sequence (that lasted for a short 5 seconds) that started with a rustling of cloth, that led to Kagome looking up from her lunch, and not paying attention to her lunch any longer -- she was staring.

Naruto turned, only to hate the accuracy of his instinct: Kakashi was mask-less and Kagome was captivated (if it were any other occasion, he would have taken a picture as evidence -- but all he could think of was "dirty trick"). Naruto knew that he had to do something fast, because Kagome may not be in-love now, but she could grow to love Kakashi; Naruto definitely did not want Kakashi's handsome face to continue watering it to full bloom in Kagome.

Squinting his eyes and concentrating, Naruto picked on the one thing that he could work on (there had to be a flaw, Naruto just could not make himself believe that there was nothing but perfection). " I think you've got fish lips."

Kagome looked at him sharply. " That's very rude Hokage-sama."

Naruto sank into the couch slightly, not liking the reprimand in her tone. " Well, if you squint, you can tell." He mumbled.

Kagome looked at Kakashi and scrutinized him for a second before admitting, with sureness, " I think his lips are fine."

" Kissable?" Kakashi added with a smug look on his face: Naruto 1, Kakashi 2.

Kagome blushed and she flustered about, her lips opening and closing as if looking for something to say. Naruto just looked between the two, sharp eyes scrutinizing the scene playing before him. There were not many things he did not like, but Naruto was sure this was definitely something he did not want to happen.

" Finish up quickly Kagome, I am already behind, and I want to get home early." He angled his head towards Kakashi, without letting his eyes leave Kagome. " It was nice seeing you Kakashi-sensei, but I'm afraid we need to work."

Naruto walked to his office in beat with his repetitive silent chanting: _Calm. Down_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts?


	4. Troublesome

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Thanks for the review, and the feedback about the errors. I am sorry for that, I just realized after I reread it like yesterday. Also, sorry about the late posting of this chapter. I did not want to rush, and I do wait for inspiration through music and like random events in life.

To answer some questions:

1. Kagome is 21; Naruto is 23; Kakashi is 36. I just added 10 years to the Naruto characters, so just base other character ages by that (if some are off, think that their birthday just passed).

2. Kagome does not have any super powers. She does live in a shrine but have no power.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**4. Troublesome**

Shikamaru had always associated 'troublesome' with women -- especially nagging women, who mostly turned out to be blondes. To avoid trouble in his life, he avoided anything that would lead to women nagging; grovelling and hiding was not beneath him -- self preservation was his high priority. Shikamaru also found peace (in a world that unfortunately is composed more of women than men) in knowing that there were men that understood his plight, and were his comrades; they hid him from the tyranny of the women that plagued him with ceaseless niggling.

Sitting in his chair, trying to drown out the incessant ramblings of a certain male, Shikamaru felt betrayed: Never had he thought he would be nagged and drowned in troubles, by the blonde Hokage. And to top off the betrayal, said blonde was currently hassling him about a woman.

" Shikamaru are you listening?" Naruto lurched himself forward in the armchair. " I need your genius here!"

Shikamaru gave a defeated sigh, and wished with all his might that he could have turned into a cloud. " I am listening Naruto."

" Then what did I say?"

Shikamaru had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at the childishness; Naruto was (and is) known to be a troublemaker, being Hokage could not have changed that. " You were saying about Kagome's state of dress."

Naruto rapidly nodded his head: " A pencil skirt that had a slit!" he made a gesture on his own leg, and pointed at a spot just above the middle of his thigh, " It went up to here."

" And this is relevant…?" Shikamaru rested his head on his upturned hand. He learned from his father that if one were to be ranted and nagged to, it was wise to get comfortable.

" She _bent over_! She gave Kakashi the perfect view of that figure of hers, in that tight skirt! How her ass curved and stretched that material--" Naruto made hand gestures of groping in the middle of his rant, " She practically asked for her ass to be squeezed!"

Naruto slammed his hands on the coffee table; Shikamaru just watched with a raised brow, contemplating whether or not it was humanly possible for eyes to bulge so without popping out, or if it was the Kyuubi's doing. " I don't think she was wearing any underwear -- You think she wanted him to notice that there was no underwear marks under her skirt? -- Oh god!"

Shikamaru resisted the urge to rub his temples once again, it surely could not be healthy to rub so often it could make a dent. " You must be exagerat--"

For one who proclaimed to want his genius input, Naruto was certainly great at not listening to him.

" The blouse. The top two buttons of the blouse were undone! Her breasts were practically popping out!" Naruto's eyes widened, and shot Shikamaru a nervous look (Shikamaru would bet Naruto was trying to telecommunicate with him, saying: 'I'm afraid to find out its true') before continuing: " She bent forward, and at that time I thought it was to just gather her food -- but now I know it was to give Kakashi the view! Her black lacy bra was even showing!"

Shikamaru was a man, and even if he found women troublesome, he was not immune to their temptation; Kagome Higurashi was a fine lure. With the vivid descriptions and hand gestures -- Naruto was imitating the cupping of decently sized breasts, and grope worthy rump -- one could not help but entertain a fantasy about the young woman. The great things about fantasies, Shikamaru was able to ascertain that Kagome definitely was not wearing panties -- and to add spice, the brassier was left out of the picture.

" Shikamaru!" the panicked voice brought Shikamaru out of his musings, and made to face Naruto's paling face -- if he were not being troubled with women problem, he would have worried about the blonde's condition. " Kakashi took his mask off."

As a strategist, Shikamaru approved of Kakashi's tactic; through the point of view of a man playing the field, Shikamaru would think it underhanded.

" You think it's a sign of," Shikamaru watched curiously at Naruto, who seemed to be swallowing something hard, " kissing?"

" How'd we get to this conclusion?" Confusion were not a rare occurrence for Shikamaru, especially when he dealt with Naruto. Another occurrence with Naruto, as far as today went, Shikamaru was once again ignored.

" But Kagome acted like she hasn't seen it before, so that couldn't be it right?" Naruto looked at him with such hope, like a beggar puppy. " It must be her first time seeing his face right? If she was surprised to see it, right? She hadn't been kissing him secretly, right?"

Shikamaru grew a little worried when he witnessed the Hokage's face turn pale, he could practically see the blood drain from the veins.

" Kakashi said _kissable_!" Naruto cried in despair. " When I made a comment about his lips being fish lips, Kagome said 'no its not' and that his lips were fine, then Kakashi said KISSABLE -- was that a hint? Was it?"

Shikamaru had to resist the urge to slap Naruto, as he heard Naruto in the background chant: "It's not true, can't be true."

Shikamaru had learned from his dad that to appease a troublesome woman -- his mother was very troublesome, and his father had been able to handle the day she ranted -- was to let them hear what they want to hear. Shikamaru believed he could apply this philosophy with the panicking blonde.

With great determination, he took hold of the blondes face and made Naruto look him straight in the eye. " She made food for you."

He watched slowly, and in amazement, at the blonde's ability to grasp on straws and hold on to it like a lifeline. From what he heard of the story from Naruto -- the authenticity was in question, especially with the state of mind Naruto was in; it could have been blown out of proportion -- there was no real indication that Kagome made that food for Naruto so they can have a lunch date (which Shikamaru lead the blonde to believe, through implication). From what Shikamaru can deduce, Kagome's sole purpose of making the extra food was that Naruto was constantly hungry and to keep him in the office to work, she would have to prepare him some snacks: It's what Shikamaru would have done.

" Yes. Yes she did make me food." Naruto leaned back on the chair, the grave look on his face a while ago, now replaced by a smug grin. " She did make me that food."

Naruto gave a chuckle that had startled Shikamaru a bit, because Naruto was going through depression earlier. Naruto gave a manic grin towards Shikamaru. " You think Kagome was doing that to catch my attention? She must have huh?"

A frown quickly marred Naruto's face -- Shikamaru was tempted to run away from his own home to avoid potential danger (bipolar shinobi's were not safe to be around, they were armed and dangerous) -- and bore serious blue eyes at Shikamaru:

" Shikamaru, how do I beat Kakashi?"

* * *

**A/N:** So how is this?


	5. Oddity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Thank you all of the reviews and interest you guys have for this story, I love reading them.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**5. Oddity**

No.

One word -- so very simple to utter, it was just one syllable -- and yet so hard for her to articulate.

Kagome looked behind her, to the office building that they were leaving behind -- to be more precise, the work they were leaving behind. Kagome cringed; she could bet that there were paper work quickly piling up. She turned her eyes towards the blonde that was ditching his duties. She should really gather her courage. She should put her foot down. Kagome knew very well what would happen if she was too indulgent, _enabling_; but one look at that excited smile --

_I just can't say no._

_It would be too cruel._

Kagome once again looked at the building that was quickly fading from her site. She shook her head, the choice was made and it was time to face her chosen reality. _Which is where exactly?_

" Where are we going Hokage-sama?"

That bright smile was quite infectious, and she had no choice but to smile along with him. " Some place to eat."

Kagome had to suppress a groan -- Naruto only ever ate at one place, and she really didn't have the appetite for ramen at the moment (she had enough of it the day before) -- but she couldn't really do anything about it. Kagome automatically turned to the right at the intersection, following the direction to the Ramen stand, when she had met resistance and… noticed that her left arm was going the opposite direction.

_Strange._

Kagome had completely grasped how odd it was when said arm, led to a hand, that was being held by another hand, which was attached to an arm of one very handsome -- and slowly becoming a very flustered and a blushing -- Hokage.

The hand was let go.

" Umm… where are you heading?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, flashing a smile that was quite unsure about whether it should stay or leave his face.

Kagome pointed to the general direction of the Ichiraku ramen stand -- which she found really bizarre indeed, because Naruto most definitely knew where the ramen stand was, is, and ever will be. Which was why she also found it weird saying: " The ramen stand is that way."

The blush was back in full force; it was really cute, and Kagome now knew why Ino liked to tease him so much. " Well we aren't eating ramen today --"

Kagome took the news in stride -- it would be mightily unprofessional of her to lose her cool.

" -- I have reservations at Luna."

_Lunch at Luna?_ " Isn't that a little _extravagant_ for a lunch?" Kagome definitely could not afford to even eat appetizers at Luna.

" Don't worry about it, I got it covered. It's my treat, you have been quite wonderful --" Naruto cleared his throat, " so it would be like a little celebration for your hard work."

" Well, working for you is a little tough." She shot a teasing smile at the man, " Are we going to stay for dessert as well?"

" What's a meal without dessert?" The blonde continued their walk; Kagome didn't pay much mind to her hand being grasped in his, as he led the way.

-

-

Kagome watched as Naruto was currently struggling to eat his salad. She didn't really know for sure -- and she definitely did not want to say it out loud -- but it seemed to her, that the man was currently having trouble _picking out a fork_.

_Odd_.

_Definitely odd_.

But it began to be quite evident as the blonde's hand was currently hovering the assortment of forks on his side of the table. Kagome wasn't schooled in cutlery -- she knew there was something called a salad fork; but it was a fork and a salad was just a salad, so she just went and used any fork. She didn't care that she was at Luna, and was most likely surrounded by people who knew what a salad fork looked like, and would most definitely use a salad fork for a salad.

_A fork is a fork_.

Kagome couldn't really say that to the Hokage -- the man probably was pressured into learning and practicing his dining etiquette (which would definitely be needed when important dinner meetings are called) -- she needed to bring the subject up with _finesse_.

" Hokage-sama," The blonde looked a little panicked to her -- which she found a little pitiable, since it was anxiety over forks.

" I don't really know what fork to use, and I don't want to embarrass you --" She pointed at the fork in her hand, " but is it okay if I use this one? This is what I'm familiar with."

Naruto, after grasping what she had said (and possibly seeing his escape from choosing the right fork), smiled at her and grabbed an identical utensil. " Of course Kagome-chan! I will use the same fork as well." Determination blazed in his eyes, " And if they say anything to you about it, they'll be going through me as well."

Kagome smiled at him, men were quite easy -- or it could just be Naruto.

The lunch went quite well, the blonde was rather entertaining. Not a surprise really, she had heard many stories of his days as a child; of him pulling pranks on his sensei's and his friends -- he seemed to have a fondness (or would it be considered more of a bad streak?) of pulling tricks on the Uchiha. When the time came for the bill, Naruto had taken it out of her line of sight before slipping a credit card on the tray and quickly handing it to the waiter.

" It's my treat." Was all he said to her.

" I'll treat you to ramen next time we have lunch." He smiled at her so widely that Kagome panicked after registering her words.

" Only 2 bowls!"

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head at her comment; the smile never left his face.

" Oh and Kagome-chan."

" Yeah?" Kagome found it weird that his face was a little apologetic.

" I don't really know anything about cutlery."

Kagome found it strange. She had never met anyone, so apologetic about not knowing cutlery, and be so relieved over the confession.

_Really weird_.

He looked at her in the eyes. " --sorry I made it seem as if I was doing you a favour for pretending not to know as well."

_You're a strange man_.

But Kagome had a soft spot for cute _anything_ -- and Naruto's regretful face was quite cute, especially when it was all due to _cutlery_, of all things.

She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled brightly at him. " You're adorable, you know that?"

He blushed.

_Adorable_.

* * *

**A/N:** When I wrote 'cute anything' I meant it to be that way -- but what did you think?


	6. Playgrounds and Play Dates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. The length of my stories can't seem to go more than +/-1000 words, sorry about that. I try to make the content of the length worth it though, so hopefully it's to your satisfaction.

Diane: Thank you for bringing it to attention. I wouldn't have noticed I did it, otherwise.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**6. Playgrounds and Play Dates**

"Morning Kagome-chan!" Naruto singsong as he approached his secretary who was currently arranging the paperwork for the day; the pile was quite monstrous and Kagome's face was currently marred with a frown.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Kagome replied rather absently, still intent on overseeing the paperwork; normally Naruto would have been bothered by that -- he had become rather spoiled and wanted to be greeted with one of her cheerful smiles. Instead, Naruto (with much concentration) deliberated over Kagome's outfit; she was currently wearing high-waisted dress pants, coral blue button-up blouse (of a cotton material), and black pumps. The pumps were not ideal for what he had planned but he deemed them alright; it may even serve to his satisfaction.

"Forget about the paperwork Kagome-chan, we have important matters to attend to this morning." Naruto brushed Kagome's hands away from the stack of paper that she was planning to organize next.

"Hokage-sama," Her blue eyes held him in a steady gaze, "It's early in the morning and we cannot afford to be behind anymore than we already are."

"Don't worry, we're on-top of things." Naruto brushed off her concerns, which had served to only irritate the petite woman. Naruto discerned that anger was a great look on her, especially when the lips pursed and her blue eyes seemed to brighten with her ire.

"We are on-top of things?" Kagome spoke each word slowly, trying to hold back her aggravation. Rising from her seat, she beckoned Naruto with her index finger to follow her, till she came in front of his office doors and swung them open.

"Does that pile of paperwork on your desk, seem like we are 'on-top of things' Hokage-sama?" She stood before him, arms crossed over her chest -- which Naruto had to stop staring at, because it was quite rude to stare at a lady's bosom when they were obviously angry at you and trying to make a point.

"That's not really important right now." The statement seemed to irritate her further.

"Not important?" Kagome fisted her hands, and Naruto was quite sure that she wanted to hit him at the moment. "These are requests of _your_ civilians and highly--"

Naruto looked at the clock that was stationed over on the wall behind his desk. They really didn't have time for this argument.

"--important missions and--"

He would be late if they didn't leave this instant, and with it being on the other side of the village, he would need to carry Kagome the way there; walking to the destination would take too long, especially with those heels. Naruto couldn't help but grin over the idea.

"--mission reports." Kagome stopped in her rant and looked sharply at him; she frowned over his grin. "Are you listening to me?"

"Kagome-chan, forgive me, but we have to go." With a quick swoop, Naruto secured Kagome into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She squirmed. "Hokage-sama, this is inappropriate! Let me--"

"Hold on tight," Kagome's arms tightened their hold around his neck as Naruto jumped out the window and started hopping over buildings and electric posts. Her screams were stifled as she buried her head at the crook of his neck.

Naruto knew that he was going to receive an earful from the woman when they arrive, but he was a man that lived in the moment. His whole attention was occupied with how Kagome felt in his arms; the way her breath and soft lips tickled his neck; the smell of her apple cinnamon perfume; how her bosom felt pressed up against his chest; the feel of the dip of her trim waist -- the reprimand he would receive at the end of their trip, were definitely far from his thoughts.

Arriving at their destination, Kagome pushed against his chest, and Naruto reluctantly let her go -- he did have an important mission for the day.

"A park?" Kagome looked around her surroundings in confusion, which slowly became anger, "We came to a park? There is no time to play games Hokage-sama."

"Kagome-chan, if you aren't going to help, can you please sit on the bench." Naruto began his work by taking apart the broken play structure in the vicinity.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm obviously fixing things."

Naruto began to shuffle through the tools and the materials that he had shipped yesterday for the occasion. A rake in hand, he continued to clear the sand from debris -- which ranged from tin can pieces, to nails and broken glass. The neighbourhood wasn't very ideal, and a lot of junk was dumped in the area.

"This is the playground near the orphanage." He looked up to see Kagome had a garbage prong in her hand, and started to clear the grass from garbage.

"Yeah."

"You're rebuilding it." It was more of a statement than a question. "The council hadn't deemed this a priority, I received their report on it."

"I think otherwise."

Kagome stayed silent as she continued to collect garbage. Naruto cracked his knuckles and performed a few stretches before summoning a dozen clones.

"Alright men! The children are due to play at noon, so we have to finish rebuilding this playground." Naruto watched his clones get to work after a chorus of 'Okay' and 'Yes Boss!'. He was making preparations in constructing a play house when a delicate hand squeezed his shoulder.

"You didn't bring any refreshments or snacks, so I'll go buy some." Naruto watched as Kagome walked towards the familiar grocery stand at the corner of the street.

…

…

"That was very nice of you to do Hokage-sama." Kagome flashed him a smile as she walked beside him. "The children were so happy."

Naruto blushed under her praise. "We did do a good job."

"You did most of the work."

"Well you brought the refreshments, that was important too, If I was hungry I wouldn't have finished it." A growl was heard, which clearly came from Naruto's stomach, and they both laughed. "Seems like I'm still hungry."

"Well we did miss a real lunch." Kagome looked at her watch. "3:30 in the afternoon, the work day is almost over -- all that paperwork." She let out a sigh.

"You still mad?" They were both caught up in the children's excitement that they had both stayed to play with them for a while -- Naruto was very pleased to watch Kagome playing with the children, and how much the children loved her.

"I'm not angry," Naruto sighed in relief, but saw the look in Kagome's eyes. "But it doesn't mean I've forgiven you, Hokage-sama. You have just tripled our workload for tomorrow."

"Sorry Kagome-chan. I'll work fast when we get back " He smiled at her excitedly. "I can carry you back so we arrive at the office faster."

"No."

Naruto was confused, Kagome was refusing to return to the office when she had just complained about the paperwork.

"We're going to eat at Ichiraku Ramen." Kagome said with a smile. "You deserve a treat with all your hard work today."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Naruto grinned. "Did I impress you that much."

"First of all, we are just eating together--"

"After hours." Naruto added.

"--it's not a date."

"It sounds like one to me." Naruto enjoyed the flustered look on Kagome's face.

"You want me to treat you or you want to go to the tower and work?" Kagome had her arms crossed over her chest, and it was still an enticing sight -- especially when her blush had crept towards her chest. It was with great difficulty, for Naruto to pry himself away from fantasies that included full body blushes.

"I'll choose the da--" a stern look from Kagome corrected his choice of words. "--eating together _after hours_ option."

"Only one bowl!" Kagome gave him a stern look.

The smile didn't leave his lips. After all, she was treating him and had asked him to eat with her after hours.

_It's a date._

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think?


	7. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hopefuly you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**7. Puppy Love**

"Kagome, pleasant surprise seeing you here."

Kagome turned from her conversation with Naruto, a smile was on her face as she greeted the new guest. "Hatake-san, what brings you out here?"

Naruto had to suppress his urge to pummel his old teacher as his dinner date with his assistant have been interrupted. He knew, of course, that he had to keep a pleasant demeanour - it will not do well to be violent in front of Kagome. She may understand that he is a Hokage and Kakashi is a shinobi, but she doesn't really accept violence; it was shown during the times that he had defended her honour against perverts - all behind his closed office doors.

She could pack a punch.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto directed a nod towards the imposing man.

Kakashi didn't direct much conversation towards Naruto, he was more intent on the lovely assistant, who was looking all too cute with her hair up in a bun. "I was walking my dog here and happened to notice you eating here."

_Walking a dog? Since when did Kakashi own a dog?_

Kagome let out an excited squeal at the cute fluffy dog that was at the end of the leash. "Awe, how adorable! Kakashi, what's it's name?"

Naruto frowned at Kagome's use of Kakashi's first name, before the introduction of the dog it had been Hatake-san. The blonde couldn't help but glare at the older man, he knew exactly what Kakashi was playing at. With all the company he spent with Kagome during those lunch hours, Kakashi surely must have noticed Kagome's interest in dogs from her doodles.

"His name is Shiro." Kakashi moved closer to Kagome who was crouched beside his dog - he joined her in petting the white furry fluff of smiling cuteness. "He is a Samoyed breed, very loving and playful."

Kagome smiled brightly at Kakashi - Naruto didn't really like seeing her smile at the man like that - and hugged the dog. "If you ever want a dog sitter for him, I would gladly watch him for you."

Naruto choked on his ramen soup. Kakashi didn't need a dog sitter, he could send that summon back to wherever summons come from. "He doesn't need a dog sitter Kagome, that is a summoning dog."

"A summoning dog?" Kagome looked at him curiously with her head tilted to the side.

Naruto smirked at Kakashi's frowning face - he couldn't see it with the mask on, but he knew from the furrowing of his only visible brow and eye. There was no way he would allow Kakashi to get closer to Kagome that way. Though it was really all his fault for not thinking of that sooner. He should have taken Kiba up for that adoption of one of the puppies he had saved during a mission.

"It's like the toads that I summon. That dog doesn't really need to be walked or need a sitter - it can just be sent back to the summoning world it comes from and live its life." Naruto finished with a victorious look aimed towards Kakashi.

"Awe." Kagome pouted very cutely as she eyed the dog with sadness.

Naruto felt like a bastard for squashing her hopes - but it was for the betterment of… actually he was just a bastard and he needed to make up for it soon. Like tomorrow morning. Definitely.

"I don't mind summoning Shiro for you to play with Kagome." Kakashi took advantage of the moment, a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sure Shiro wouldn't mind spending some time with you whenever you want. They are still dogs and I'm sure they would like to be summoned for things aside from taking part in missions."

"I don't know… I don't want to take them away from your missions." Kagome had made the excuse, but Naruto noticed the hope in her eyes. He was really starting to hate Kakashi now - and why didn't Jiraiya have a more cuter summoning. What kind of girl adores toads?

"It's no problem. I actually have to train them to be comfortable around humans, so when I hear of a new batch of puppies, I can summon those for you to play with." Kakashi was really taking advantage of the opening Naruto had made for him - it would be stupid of him if he didn't, it was a golden opportunity.

"Really?" Kagome inched closer to Kakashi, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She grabbed both his hands and clutched it within her own. "That would be fantastic Kakashi. Thank you." She hugged Kakashi then.

"No problem." Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a self-important smile on his face, as he reciprocated the hug. From Naruto's vantage point, Kakashi seemed to be quite enjoying the hug and was very enthusiastic about it - his whole entire body seemed to want to devour Kagome into his body.

Naruto was at his limit. He went to the hugging pair and pried Kakashi's hands away from Kagome - he had instilled a bit of force and maybe a bit of his chakra to overpower the older man's grip, he didn't want to give him a chance to break his hold and continue hugging Kagome. "That's enough, Kagome needs to breathe."

With a gentle hand he redirected Kagome back towards her chair - which used to be his, but he couldn't have Kagome sitting beside Kakashi. "Your ramen is getting cold Kagome."

Kagome looked a bit perplexed with what he had just done, but it was soon replaced with joy when the dog came around to sit beside her. She turned towards the server behind the bar. "Do you mind reheating this for me Ayame?"

"No problem." Ayame took the ramen bowl from Kagome, not before giving Naruto's assistant a look that he was a little wary, albeit curious, of - he had seen that look before and it usually was about a man, he just wanted to know about who... him or Kakashi. Naruto really didn't like what the little dinner had turned into. He had planned it to be about him and Kagome, and yet it had become Kagome, the dog and Kakashi.

As Kagome was completely preoccupied with the dog - something Naruto was actually thankful for - the blonde turned his attention towards the dog's owner. "Stalking now Kakashi?"

The silver haired man casually leaned on the bar. "I was walking my dog."

"I know very well what your dogs are used for, you tracked her."

"You kept her all to yourself this whole week," Kakashi plastered a smile on his face towards Kagome, over Naruto's shoulder. "I had to do something for all that missed time. Don't blame me if you didn't think of this before - but then again, you were always a bit slow."

Naruto glowered. It really was his fault. How many times had he seen Kagome doodle away when she thought he wasn't looking and was busy signing away on countless paper works? He should have known that she was partial to dogs. Naruto should have known that all women loved cute and cuddly things, and those were puppies, kittens, tiny bunny rabbits, and he did nothing of that. Sure kids were cute, and having her see him do something productive and good for orphan children was a great idea from Shikamaru - he of course already did those things to begin with, just not with Kagome there to witness - but cute little animals always won girls over.

Naruto once again witnessed Kagome showering love towards the pet.

_Stupid Shikamaru._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Kakashi needed some attention.


	8. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Hokage****'s Assistant**

**8. Girl Talk**

Kagome snuck a peek from the corner of her eyes — something curious was definitely brewing about. She turned and glared at her companion. "What is it?"

The woman just smiled wider — a grin that spanned from ear to the ear. Kagome hated those smiles; the last time that smile was directed at her, Ayame had talked her into going on a blind date. Unfortunately it was a nightmare, the guy had practically stalked her afterwards and wouldn't stop trying to heal her — what even got him under the impression that she was sick in the first place?

_Which reminds me, I really need to get rid of that lizard tea__…_

"Ayame, spill it already!" Kagome gave the amused woman a glare, which was supposed to be intimidating but her roommate was unphased.

Ayame leaned forward in her seat, her hair cascading around her face, too bad it didn't block the smile that was ever growing. Kagome hoped that a few strands of hair would get into her mouth and make her splutter about. "You really don't know?"

Do people usually ask what a person was thinking of, if they already knew? "Just say it."

Ayame smiled wickedly at her. "You really don't know?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Ayame in annoyance, that had obviously already been established. Ayame must have read the look on her face properly, because she quickly rectified the mistake.

The brunette shook her head in amazement before skooting the chair closer to Kagome. "I still can't believe you haven't noticed this, but you've got two incredibly gorgeous guys panting for you — though I find Naruto gorgeous in a more proud-sister way, cause that would be gross if it wasn't —"

Kagome was stuck on the phrase 'two incredibly gorgeous guys panting for you'. Well more on the 'panting for you' part of the sentence. She never been the recipient of someone's panting before; she had seen Iruka panting for Ayame countless of times — no, maybe that was more swooning over Ayame.

Ino Yamanaka!

Men definitely panted for her, especially from that Kiba guy, but Shikamaru had put a stop to that. Which reminds Kagome that she should push for Iruka and Shikamaru to start getting their act together, Ayame and Ino were both attractive women, someone will definitely snatch them up.

Back on the topic at hand: _Panting for me_.

Kagome was actually very interested in this; she had guys panting for her. Kagome hoped it was not just about lust (doesn't 'panting for' usually mean lust?) she was definitely way past the point in her life to just lust and have nothing —

She mentioned Naruto.

"—I'm biased though, because I can't really choose Naruto. But even if I could, and I didn't see Naruto as a brother, I would still choose Kakashi." Ayame swooned, and Kagome could faintly detect a little jealousy in her eyes. "He's just got everything working for him, like his bedroom eyes, and his body!"

She definitely mentioned Naruto.

Did Naruto have a crush on her? Kagome had heard rumours but they were just rumours. Sure there were times that Naruto had taken her out to eat dinner, which could be constituted as date to others, but they were heading home and they were both hungry — it was just logical, really.

Kakashi?

"Remember Mina that works at the bookstore? Well I heard that she had bribed Kakashi into having him show his body to her — only the torso, anything else would have been to improper in public but it is still Kakashi showing skin — and she got a picture of it. And just for an early release of a book!" Ayame had an astounded look on her face. "Anyway, I would choose Kakashi over Naruto. But then again I am double biased because I like older guys; you know what they say about —"

Yup. She definitely said Kakashi.

Two incredibly gorgeous guys were panting for her and they were Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi.

Kakashi had a crush on her?

There was that whole week where Kakashi had gone out of his way to spend lunch with her — honestly, who would consecutively come to the office when the Hokage was away to give report? If it was once, then it would be understandable, just a mistake and inviting him to have lunch would just be courtesy. But to have it happen the whole entire week? Kakashi did it on purpose to spend time with her.

Kakashi had a crush on her? "Kakashi likes me?" Kagome saw Ayame give her an exasperated look.

"Oh my — Kagome! That's what I've been saying this whole entire time." Ayame glared at her, and there definitely was a hint of jealousy in those eyes. "You are so lucky you know that? Kakashi definitely likes you, or wants to get into your pants. Lucky _girl_."

The way Ayame said girl, Kagome had a feeling she wanted to say something more derogatory — but then Ayame does have a crush on Kakashi; Kagome couldn't really blame her.

Kakashi.

Kakashi likes her.

_Kakashi panting for me_.

Kagome felt the corners of her mouth twitching up. It was a little exciting. Kakashi is very attractive, to know that he found her attractive, it was exciting. "Kakashi likes me."

Ayame threw a hand towel at her head. "Stop smiling _you_!" Ayame glared at her as she rested her face on her upturned hands. "I can't believe you get to sleep with him."

Sleeping with Kakashi. Censor brain!

"First of all we haven't even slept together. Secondly, I`m not even in a relationship with him or making any plans to—"

"Oh stop kidding yourself, I know your already set on Kakashi." Ayame sighed. "Naruto would be disappointed."

"Okay, lets slow down." Kagome put her hands up. "I am not hurting Naruto, and I am not sleeping with Kakashi or making plans on doing so."

"I'm pretty sure you had just fantasized a few seconds ago… maybe even now."

Kakashi and sex; can you really separate the two? After seeing his face that one time — which Ayame would never ever know, Kagome had a feeling that Ayame would go rabid on her if she found out — she had a few fantasies.

"So I find him attractive, doesn't mean I will rush into things just because I know he's interested in me." Kagome stopped Ayame's protest with a pointed look.

"Fine, wait a few weeks before sleeping with him."

Relationships are not all about sex, Ayame. "You know I find Naruto attractive too."

Ayame gave her a long look. "Awe, I feel bad for Naruto."

"He's a nice guy!" Kagome actually felt insulted for Naruto; how can Ayame cut him off the running so easily?

"Nice and Sweet. Sex God." Ayame had her hands out to her sides, pretending they were a balance; she rose the 'Sex God' hand up. "Sex God wins." Ayame looked down at her left hand with a sad pout. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Kagome had a strong urge to defend Naruto. He was a sweet guy, and even if he didn't exude that macho-sexy-man aura that seems to come off Kakashi in waves, doesn't mean that Naruto is out of the running. Ayame just doesn't see it; probably because it wasn't in her language.

"Have you seen Naruto shirtless?"

"I don't really think I want to—"

Kagome got out of her seat, there was a young blonde Hokage that needed to pose for her.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this instead of studying. Hope you liked it.


	9. Getting Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**9. Getting Lucky**

Naruto looked at the pile of paperwork in front of him. No matter the late hours he pulled, he just could not seem to get rid of the paperwork. He was the most powerful man (he had defeated a lot of strong men and stopped a war) and he had become a paper pusher. He always thought that being Hokage he would have been given the most admirable and dangerous missions... though he should have not thought that. He had seen the old man, and old lady Tsunade just sit behind the desk all day long. That should have tipped him off. Now he trapped himself.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and picked up the pen, "This shit won't sign itself." If he didn't have his regenerative capabilities, he was certain he would have developed carpal tunnel a long time ago.

The familiar clicking of heels on wooden floors brought a bit of peace in Naruto. People swear to alcohol bringing them some peace and happiness in life (though getting drunk was hard for him) Naruto preferred the countenance of his secretary. He watched her saunter into the room, her hips swaying with every step; her derriere hugged by that wide legged dress pants; and that white blouse that may have accidently been placed in the dryer cause they were a little more snug around the bust than usual—or she was still growing...

He should stop.

That was inappropriate.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly. Kagome frowned in answer, her red tainted lips puckering in quite a sensual way—and that is where he will stop.

Seriously.

"Hokage-sama—" She stopped mid-sentence and levelled him a look, before piling the paper on his desk...and popping open one of the buttons on her blouse_anditispinklacebra_!

Kagome squeaked—she _squeaked_—and quickly covered up her chest as she blushed in embarrassment. "I am so sorry Hokage-sama. That was just...just so embarrassing." She covered her face once she finished buttoning herself up.

Years of traveling with Jiraiya had luckily built up Naruto's strength against such delicious treats of the female body, so there was no blushing and nose bleeding from him. But unluckily, travelling with Jiraiya had tainted Naruto with his pervertedness, and there was currently many, many, many—too many—fantasies quickly flying through his brain, and he shouldn't open his mouth just in case something lewd came out.

And he will not be standing either.

Maybe he'll eat in his office today.

Yeah.

And close the door.

"I am so sorry Hokage-sama." Kagome continued, bowing her head low—and if there wasn't a desk or the space between them—NO!

"It's okay." Naruto waved his hand in the air, "You don't have to apologize." In fact I should thank you, and so should the village, because you made me love my job again.

Kagome still had that cute blush staining her cheeks. "It's just so embarrassing; I can't believe it did that."

"Wardrobe malfunction, that happens to everybody." And if there was a higher being, it should happen to you often—but Naruto kept that to himself.

Kagome nodded, and quickly frowned at the paperwork from the day before the day before. "Are those from two days ago?"

Naruto looked at the date. He didn't really have to, but he needed time to build up some courage. "Why, yes it is." He placed the paper neatly on top his small 'complete pile' after quickly signing it.

Kagome quirked a delicate brow, "I always thought you would have an easy job as Hokage unlike the others."

"How so?" Naruto asked as he watched her pick up the meagre 'complete pile'.

"Well I thought you were known for your clones... But I guess I can commend you for taking your job seriously and not pass it off to clones." Kagome would have been smiling at him, but she grew worried instead when he started hitting his head on the desk. "Hokage-sama?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Naruto looked at his hands—to think, they could have done more than sign paperwork. He quickly made the seals and out came five fresh clones.

"What do you want boss?"

He pointed towards the paperwork quite happily. "You all have work to do."

Tapping sounded throughout the room and all turned to see Kagome tapping her delicate foot on the wooden floor.

"What?" Naruto widened his eyes in innocence.

"Did I not just tell you that I admired you for not using clones to do your work?"

"Yes, you did." Naruto gestured for his clones to get to signing paperwork before turning back towards Kagome. "And I thank you for that actually, because you reminded me that I could do better things for my village being out there and physically helping them with their troubles instead of being cooped up here in the office signing paperwork."

"And you're going to do these good deeds instead of recreational things?" Kagome raised a brow in scepticism.

The girl had little faith—that hurts a bit.

"I am serious with my duties and responsibilities as a Hokage, and will take this opportunity to be there with my people and shinobi." Naruto looked at Kagome with such conviction—hopefully it works.

Kagome scrutinized him for a few minutes—did he see her blue eyes glint? "Okay."

That was too easy. "Good... I'm glad you agreed." Naruto clapped his hands together, thinking of ways to spend his time...away from Kagome? That wasn't right.

He quickly made his way towards her desk. "Kagome-chan."

Kagome didn't look up from her notes. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You are required to be with me during these trips in the village." Naruto smiled at her, tapping a finger on her desk.

"My presence is required here, I do more than hand you paperwork you know?" She shuffled them on her desk. "There are appointments that need to be scheduled and calls to be made—"

"Part of your job is to supervise me, and I believe that is more important." Naruto strongly believed that she needed to keep her eyes on him. "So you'll need to be there to document." Naruto pointed towards a stack of papers that he knew were the missions for the construction site. "And bring the list of requests and missions that need to be accomplished today. I'll be doing some hands-on work."

Kagome had never seen him do anything he could do; being Hokage was more like a waste of your shinobi talents—unless there was a war, and during times of peace, his muscles were useless. This opportunity would allow him to show off a little.

Actually he was going to show off a lot.

There would definitely be some naked chest action today, and some flexing and some stretching—would it be too weird to pull some acrobatic moves?

The memory of Kakashi exposing that perfect face of his flashed through his mind.

Naruto decided that he will be taking off as much clothes as appropriate—in fact he'll do all the missions that involve getting dirty.

"Alright." Kagome tilted her head in that cute way of hers. "Where do we begin?"

He couldn't contain his glee. "Shiki Construction Company need men to help out, and I'm it."

Kagome took a moment before she smiled. "I think I'll need a camera."

What a good idea. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts?


	10. Hot Under The Sun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Hokage's Assistant**

**10. Hot Under The Sun**

Kagome was frustrated and more than annoyed. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was at its peak, and with no shade in sight, there was nothing Kagome can do other than enduring the heat. She adjusted the collar of her sleeveless blouse, loosening the top buttons ‒ she didn't care about propriety or being professional, who can look professional when they were being cooked under the sun, and she wouldn't even talk about her hair...

Probably a big mess and it was all the sun's fault.

"Kagome-chan!" Her brow quirked irritably.

Correction: It was his fault.

Since when were Hokage's required to do manual labour?

Kagome looked towards the Hokage who was acting like a fool really. Working under the blazing sun shirtless ignoring the blazing sun and not bothering to wipe away the sweat that was glistening on every inch of his muscled torso, tracing the contours of his abdominal muscles and disappearing underneath the top of his jeans like a goody trail...

Okay.

The heat was causing her to lose her mind.

The walking sin approached her and stopped too close for anyone's sanity and for professional boundaries. "Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Blue eyes looked at her with concern. "You've had that frown for a while now."

The giggles and whispers broke through her thoughts, and reminded her of the other reason she was so annoyed today. Kagome quickly glanced at the girls that had gathered around the construction site once the blonde idiot took his shirt off and singlehandedly hoisted a 10 ton steel beam by himself ‒ thankfully they kept their distance, but they were looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

He was their Hokage, someone who deserved respect not lust.

"It's the sun, the heat may not be affecting you, but it's certainly affecting me." Kagome manoeuvred herself around him so Naruto casted a shadow upon her. She was going to have a sunburn, and glancing at the uncovered skin inches from her face, Naruto was just going to tan some more and probably look twice as appealing as he was now.

Concern and apology was apparent on his face, and Kagome felt like a bitch, but she was quite glad that he was upset for having her suffer under the sun ‒ in fact he should be sorry for a lot of things today, like having her endure the hormone driven talk around her. God these women were shameless.

There were some things that she wanted to slap them for even saying... though there were a few things that were interesting and she had to stop herself from asking if it was even possible and if the person had tried it before. But she was on the clock and she couldn't ask even if it could be filed under research...

But the tripod...

Probably can find it in a book ‒ Icha Icha will likely have a diagram.

She really needed to get some shade and get hydrated.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I'm done here, I don't think the guys will need me anymore." Naruto brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. Definitely something new. Probably the sun. "I'll just go grab my shirt and jacket then we can go get something to eat, okay?"

Naruto didn't wait for her to answer, and just bolted towards the construction site. It was actually disappointing to see that tanned skin hidden under those clothes; a few manual labour duties a week shouldn't be too bad, Naruto seemed to enjoy it and it would just boost his morale with the citizens ‒ she'll schedule it.

"Where to?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the site. Kagome was a little miffed that Naruto had smiled at the women around them, but that was soon forgotten when they all glared at her in jealousy.

She'll have to bring an umbrella next time, the sun makes her crazy.

"Something to eat would be good." Kagome walked a little closer to him.

"Ramen?" Naruto was hopeful, but she wasn't going to give in.

Kagome shook her head, but stopped abruptly at remembering the atrocity that might be her hair, they were flailing about her loosely and it was in a bun before. She tugged the elastic easily off and quickly did up a new bun, it may be messy without the mirror to help her see, but it'll have to do for now. Visiting the washroom would have to be priority once they get to the restaurant. "Sorry about my hair. It must be a mess."

"I like it messy."

Okay.

"I was thinking of eating at a cafe. I would prefer to have desert and a nice cold drink after today." Lots of cold drinks...

"Alright. I don't really know a lot of cafe's, so you'll have to lead the way."

"I'm pretty sure you don't know any at all." Kagome giggled as she directed them towards their destination.

Naruto shrugged it off but the smile was bright on his face. Cute. Yes, cute is a safe way to think of the Hokage. He shouldn't be seen as a sex symbol or some walking sin that should be jumped, or as a man for that matter ‒ he should just be the cute Hokage that grins like a fool and wears his heart on his sleeve.

Has the shirt always been that tight? She could practically sketch an outline of the muscles of his arms.

"Where to?"

Kagome woke from her daydream and found herself at a crossroad. The cafe, right... "We turn right."

"So what's good to eat there? I'm starving." Naruto smiled at those that greeted him along the way. Kagome had to stop herself from sneering when some of the women were too friendly, but she prevented him from stopping to chat. They were on a schedule, even if it is just lunch.

"They have the best turkey sandwich that I've ever tasted, you might enjoy that." Kagome was about to open the door, but Naruto beat her to it. He was too sweet, but Tsunade-sama probably beat the gentleman training into him.

The usher greeted them. "Where would you like to sit?"

"The patio‒" Naruto was cut off.

"Your most private table please." Kagome smiled at the usher, she quickly gave Naruto an apologetic smile. "The sun was too much for me today, so I hope you don't mind that we eat inside." There was no way Kagome was going to endure more women fawning over Naruto. She didn't even know he had so many fans. I mean, they didn't have a problem like this before ‒ but then Naruto was never shirtless in public.

Naruto gave her a quick apology at the reminder of the events earlier. "I don't mind, I think it's a good idea, and it'll give us time to discuss some work."

"It's lunch Naruto-sama." Kagome reminded him. "I hope you don't mind that we do something fun for the hour." She might have looked at him through her lashes; she might have tilted her head to the side exposing her neck; she might have nibbled her lower lip with her teeth; she might have lowered her voice in the end...

Might have.

She did.

It was the sun.

And it was lunch time.

* * *

**A/N:** It took a while.


End file.
